Bittersweet Memories
by Sachi-Rin
Summary: Chapter 3's up! Bits of childhood memories between Itachi and Sasuke! :D Reviews are appreciated and loved! w
1. A hundred years old

**100 years old**

"Damn, I'm going to die in this pile of crappy homework," grumbled Itachi as he left the room. That moment, he felt at tiny figure clinging onto his legs. Five-year old Sasuke looked at his brother with huge watery eyes that had the shine of innocence that characterized him.

"What's up, ototo?" Itachi asked as he picked the toddler up and poked his chubby cheeks.

"Don't die…"

"Huh?" Itachi tilted his head in confusion as he watched his brother's lips quivered.

"Don't get killed by homework," mumbled Sasuke.

"I won't. Don't-"

"Don't die, onii-chan!" sobbed the young Uchiha.

"There, there," Itachi wiped the tears that flowed down Sasuke's cheeks, "I'm strong. So strong that I'll live up to a hundred years old." He grinned.

Sasuke blinked the tears away and wiped the mucus that was leaking from his nose with the back of his puny hand. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. See?" Itachi flexed his muscles. Then, he lifted his pinky finger to Sasuke. "It's a promise."

Finally convinced, Sasuke happily shook that pinky with his own. He smiled, revealing rows of pearly white teeth. "Pinky promise!" he chirped.

* * *

Comments: First fanfic Dx I'm a fan of SasuxIta. Not in a yaoi way, but rather their love as siblings when young. So that inspired me to well, write this. The events are written from experience so if I might not update as often. Lotsa love, Rin!


	2. Nightmare

**There's gonna be something not so nice or true about Hello Kitty here so if you're a true-blue fan of the Kitty, turn back! Dx**

* * *

**Nightmare**

The room was filled with cold and rigid bones. A figure with two pointy ears hovered behind two fresh corpse, stacked on one another – headless. Crimson blood oozed out from the ripped off neck, revealing the flesh and bone. Loud, crunching sound could be heard. He shivered as a chill ran down his spine. His heart throbbed with fear at the scene. No, it can't be, he thought. The sound stopped. The figure turned and glared at the boy. He was stunned by the horrifying red eyes that were watching him. His pulsed raced as the figure slowly stepped out of the darkness and into the moon light that shone from the window right above his tiny head. The huge cat-like figure wearing a blood-stained overall and a worn out ribbon was approaching him with its enormous paws. He ran for the door. His hands fumbled with the handle, which suddenly became a complicated device to operate. He struggled hard to get it open. He knew that evil being would get him soon. Finally, he managed to slide the door. A miracle has happened, he thought.

Now,

one more step…

to freedom…

**GRAB **

He felt furry tendrils constricting around his neck. He screamed, but no voice came out.

* * *

Sasuke found himself awake, sweating and gasping. He looked around. The white light from the moon's reflection casted a pale light in his room. There were no skulls, no blood. Neither was there a furry Hello Kitty waiting to hug him. Terrorised by his nightmare, he didn't dare to fall asleep again. At least, not without anyone in the flesh. Carefully, he grabbed his faithful brown teddy and tiptoed to the neighbouring room.

"Itachi," He tugged at the hem of his brother's long sleeved shirt as he softly called out to his older brother. He felt bad for waking his brother up in the middle of the night, since Itachi had a tiring day at training. But it was this or another sleepless night. He tickled his brother's toes, which he regretted doing so. Half-asleep, Itachi spun up and threw a kunai across the room.

"Who's... there?" he rubbed his tired eyes.

Sasuke, now mortified, huddled to a corner of the room and whimpered, totally shaken by the sudden action.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

Itachi didn't get a reply. He knew he had scared the wits out of Sasuke...again.

* * *

A/N: This chapter seems kinda incomplete. I had to cut it or it'll continue one till god-knows-when and it won't be a drabble anymore. ;; Somehow, I implemented my Hello Kitty idea into this chapter oo sorry if it's a wee bit unclear in the story. Sasuke has a nightmare on Hello Kitty, hugging people at the necks so hard till the head pops off. And she/it/Hello Kitty eats it. :X Weird, huh? Let me know how well I've done for this chapter by leaving me a little comment ;D I get happy when I receive one.


	3. The Birth of Sasuke sorta

**The Birth of Sasuke** (sort of.)

Itachi's mouth was agape and his eyes bared open, showing his disbelief. Seriously, he thought, what kind of imagination does Sasuke have?

Sasuke was rambling off about his nightmare. An adorable yet dangerous, killer Kitty. What a joke!

"Well, it's um…," Itachi paused as he tried to find the right words, "a … rather interesting dream you got there."

"It's a nightmare, not a dream!" Sasuke corrected as he gave his faithful teddy a squeeze.

"Okay. Now get some sleep," Itachi mumbled as a yawn forced its way out of his mouth. Sasuke nestled beside him, his head of raven black hair tucked under his brother's chin. Itachi was about to drift to slumber, but was awaken by a long, tired snore coming from Sasuke. He craned his neck and observed his brother under the moonlight. With both arms embracing his teddy bear and a slight drool at the corner of his lips, Sasuke looked awfully cute. Itachi finger-combed Sasuke's soft black hair, recalling the day when Sasuke joined the family…

_It was five years ago, about a month after his birthday. He could still lucidly remember his mother's shrill screams. People were rushing in and out of his parent's bedroom, carrying clean towels in and bringing the bloodstained ones out. He sat a few metres away from the door that led to __that__ room, shaken from the ear-piercing screams coming from his mother. He had never seen his mother so distressed before._

At that moment, Itachi's cobwebs of memories were then immediately banished by a loud thump. He turned to the source of the sound. Sasuke was no longer next to him, but had rolled off the bed and down to the wooden flooring.

* * *

A/N: I've got 2 and a half papers to go! 3 -cheers for self- My tummy is grumpy as I type and I am **not** going to the kitchen because a flying cockroach has been spotted! Dx It really FLIES, my gosh.I'm super duper paranoid of it flying into my room so I've shut myself in my room :D what a brilliant idea, no? xP Anyway, let's have a weather talk. The weather in SEA is awfully hot and humid. It is expected to rain today but so far, not even a single drop of water has fallen from the sky. Boo the forecast ):


End file.
